Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for providing a handle to a shipping container and a method to attach a handle to a shipping container.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Packaging, such as box containers, is handled by automated equipment during shipment and is designed to present smooth surfaces, without handles to the automation equipment. This configuration reduces the chance of blockage of the equipment and the concomitant delay to sort out a tangle of packages. Unfortunately this shipping requirement prevents package manufacturers from building convenient handles on their packaging.